Merry Xmas Baby
by LeiliPattz
Summary: *Mesmas crianças de Young Love e I Promise* - Em um dia de Natal muitas coisas podem acontecer entre essas duas crianças.


**Merry Xmas Baby**

**Título: **Merry Xmas Baby**  
>Autora: <strong>Leili Pattz**  
>Shipper: <strong>Bella/Edward**  
>Gênero: <strong>Romance/Familia**  
>Censura: <strong>Livre**  
>Sinopse: <strong>_*Mesmas crianças de Young Love e I Promise*_ - Em um dia de Natal muitas coisas podem acontecer entre essas duas crianças.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, e os personagens em sua maioria, a Stephenie Meyer. Não copie.

* * *

><p>Essa Os vem com os mesmos personagens de** Young Love **e** I Promise**, não é obrigatório ter lido antes, mas é interessante.

**Idades:**

**Bella Swan:** 8 anos  
><strong>Edward Cullen:<strong> 10 anos  
><strong>Alice Cullen:<strong> 4 anos  
><strong>Emmett Cullen:<strong> 7 anos**  
>Jasper Hale:<strong> 7 anos**  
>Rosalie Hale:<strong> 7 anos  
><strong>Jacob Black:<strong> 10 anos  
><strong>Tanya Denali:<strong> 10 anos**  
>Irina Denali:<strong> 4 anos**  
>Eleazar Denali:<strong> 7 anos

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natal de 1988 <strong>_

Os Swan foram convidados para passar o dia do Natal na casa dos Cullen, um almoço em família. Edward tinha contato para Bella que alguns primos iriam para a casa dele. Tanya e Irina que moravam em New York, Jasper e Rosalie que moravam em Seattle e Jacob que moravaem Phoenix.

Bella só conhecia dois deles. Rosalie e Jasper, que tinham aparecido no aniversário de 10 anos do Edward. Os Cullen tinham viajado para lá nas férias de inverno no começo do ano, e ela já tinha ouvido falar de Tanya através de Emmett que disse que ela era uma loira chatíssima que se achava melhor do que todos porque era de New York. De acordo com o menino ela só era legal com o Edward, só queria brincar com o Edward, patinar com o Edward, e todas essas coisas. Ele acabou brincando com o Eleazar que tinha jogos _irados_ de vídeo game, ele não parava de falar de um jogo de macacos que ele esqueceu o nome.

Renée tinha colocado em Bella um conjunto de casaco e calça comprida marrom com rosa, não que a cor lhe agradasse muito, mas ela suspirou derrotada quando tentou argumentar com a mãe que disse _é um presente da vovó Swan, está na hora de estreiar._ Seus cabelos estavam soltos e ondulados na altura da cintura e ela tinha pequenos brincos de brilhante nas orelhas. Ela colocou um gorro na cabeça, e suas luvas antes de seguir para fora da casa.

Eles entraram no carro, e Charlie fez o seu caminho até a casa dos amigos. Bella se mexeu inquieta no banco de trás, pensando sobre dividir a atenção do Edward e isso nunca lhe agradava. Na escola sempre que alguma _garotinha_ conseguia a atenção do seu amigo, o humor da menina ia para o espaço. Ela já sabia que isso era _ciúmes _como sua mãe tinha lhe explicado alguns anos antes. Só esperava que o Edward não fosse se esquecer dela e grudasse na sua prima Tanya como era em New York. Para o alivio da garota ela já tinha superado seu problema com a letra R e agora falava normalmente, já poderia imaginar se ainda falasse assim na frente da prima do Edward, ela provavelmente iria rir da cara dela.

Não demorou para que chegassem na casa dos Cullen, que estava quentinha e cheirando a alguma coisa deliciosa assada. Bella estava meio hesitante, mas logo Esme disse que as crianças estavam na sala de tv assistindo a um filme de Natal. A pequena garota caminhou a passos lentos para a sala, ficou parada um pouco na porta olhando os rostos estranhos.

Uma menina de cabelos lisos e loiros estava sentada no sofá ao lado de Edward que não tinha notado sua presença ainda. Tinha uma outra garota loira estava ao lado de Alice no chão brincando com umas bonecas e alguns acessórios. Um menino de cabelos pretos e pele da cor de chocolate e um outro de cabelos loiros iguais os das outras duas garotas estavam deitados no chão olhando para a tv, junto com Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie.

Alice olhou para a porta e sorriu largando sua boneca, correndo ao encontro da amiguinha.

- Bella – ao ouvir o nome da menina na voz da irmã, Edward desviou o olhar da tv e seu rosto se iluminou ao ver a garota.

- Oi Alice – Bella disse se abaixando um pouco para abraçá-la.

- Bella. Eu queia te da seu pesente, mas mama disse que só depois do almoço.

- O seu presente está com minha mamãe.

- Vem, eu ganhei um monte de coisas da _Babie_, eu sei que você não goxta da _Babie,_ mas você brinca um pouco comigo e com a Iina?

- Claro – Bella sorriu sentando no chão.

Alice tinha ganhado uma Barbie moda com um Ken, uma cozinha e um quarto da boneca*****. Mesmo não gostando muito de bonecas, ela brincou por algum tempo com Alice e Irina, que era caladinha, mas muito doce.

_***** 3(.)bp(.)blogspot(.)com/-lYVMp9bPNqw/TrvdtpV97-I/AAAAAAAAQac/H34oiUPKTGU/s1600/DSC_0013(.)JPG & 2(.)bp(.)blogspot(.)com/ -OJiOxACKy7g/TrvdGYhBRQI/AAAAAAAAQZY/3Iz645hkEuw/s1600/DSC_0003(.)JPG_

Bella ainda não tinha olhado para cima, ou teria visto Edward com a cara fechada e um dos meninos que ela não conhecia se aproximarem dela. Ela estava em um _chá_ com Alice e Irina, quando sentiu alguém cutucar o seu ombro. Olhou para cima, vendo os garotos sorrindo para ela, que correspondeu ao sorriso, se levantando. Alice suspirou sabendo que a brincadeira com a Bella tinha acabado.

- Oi, você deve ser a Bella, certo? – o garoto disse sorrindo mostrando seus dentes brancos e certinhos.

- Sim, e você? – perguntou sorrindo também. Era impossível não retribuir a esse sorriso.

- Jacob, mas pode me chamar de Jake – ele disse estendendo a mão para a garota, que segurou a dele, não esperando que o menino levasse sua mão aos lábios e desse um pequeno beijo aqui. A boquinha da menina estava em 'o' de surpresa, ela já tinha visto isso em filmes que sua mãe adorava assistir. – É um prazer conhecê-la, Bells. Posso te chamar assim?

- Claro – ela deu uma risadinha e suas bochechas coraram. Estavam tão distraídos que não viram o garoto de olhos verdes que estavam meio assassinos, parado ao lado deles com a testa franzida.

- Oi Bella – Edward disse meio brusco. Ele parecia ter um peso no peito. A garota logo puxou a mão que Jake ainda estava segurando e sorriu para o seu _namorado/melhor amigo_.

- Oi Edward – mas seu sorriso logo caiu quando viu a garota loira ao lado dele com as mãos em seu braço.

- Não vai me apresentar _Eddie_ – sua voz era fina e bonita, não era como da Jéssica que parecia sair do nariz.

- Essa é a Tanya, minha prima que mora em New York. – virou-se para a prima – Essa é Bella minha amiga – Bella ficou meio triste por ele não ter apresentado ela como sua namorada, ele tinha feito isso com Jasper e Rosalie.

- Oh eu pensei que ela era a sua _namorada_. Emmett disse que você tinha uma – a garota bateu os cílios longos. – Oi Bella, é um prazer conhecer você.

- Também – foi tudo o que Bella disse.

- Edward, vamos jogar dama? – Tanya perguntou e o garoto assentiu, saindo atrás dela da sala. Bella os seguiu com os olhos e depois se virou para Jacob.

- Venha vamos assistir o filme, você conhece o Eleazar?

- Não – ela negou com a cabeça.

Eleazar era legal, mas tinha muito mais em comum com Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett. Estavam falando sobre os jogos de vídeo game, o qual Bella não entendia muito. Então Jacob a chamou pra jogar dominó, e ficaram assim até a hora do almoço. Bella não falou mais com o Edward e eles não sentaram ao lado um do outro como normalmente fazia, os adultos que estavam acostumados com a rotina deles, estranharam quando a garota sentou-se ao lado de Jacob e o menino ao lado de Tanya.

O almoço passou com os adultos conversando e as crianças em seus respectivos grupos. Bella ouvia tudo o que Jake falava sobre Phoenix, mas algumas vezes olhava para Edward que em nenhum desses momentos estava olhando para ela.

Ele queria evitar ter que ver _sua_ Bella toda sorrisos para o seu primo. O ciúmes o estava matando, ele já tinha sentido esse sentimento muitas vezes quando se tratava da garota de olhos chocolates. O que ele mais queria era estar ao lado dela, mas tinha Tanya que só queria conversar com ele, e seu pai disse que ele não poderia ser mal-educado e ignorar a sua prima.

Depois do almoço as crianças puderam receber os seus presentes. Bella tinha ganhado um ursinho de pelúcia da Alice, um jogo de pegar peixes da Rosalie, um jogo de blocos de Jasper e um caderno de desenho de Edward. Ela tinha dado roupas para as Barbies de Alice, acessórios de cabelo para a Rosalie, soldadinhos para Jasper e um carrinho em miniatura para Edward. Ele _amava_ carrinhos em miniatura.

Mas nem dar ao seu amigo o que ele amava tanto a tinha animado, pois Tanya tinha lhe presenteado com dois carrinhos em miniatura, mas claramente maiores que os dela. Ela encolheu os ombros e sentou-se junto com Emmett, Jasper, Rosale, Eleazar e Jacob que estavam jogando vídeo game. Olhou quando Edward voltou do seu quarto junto com Tanya.

Ela sabia que precisava falar com Edward, não estava gostando da forma que ele estava com ela, então aguardou Tanya se afastar e o chamou discretamente. Eles escaparam para o quarto do menino, e Bella sentiu o coração partir quando encontrou o carrinho que deu para ele jogado no carpete do quarto.

Ela o pegou olhando o pequeno carrinho que cabia na sua mão. _Claro que ele ia preferir os da Tanya, são enormes comparados a isso._ Olhou para frente, vendo os carrinhos que Tanya deu arrumados em sua cômoda.

- Você não gostou do carrinho que eu te dei – não era uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação.

- Claro que eu gostei Bella, é lindo – ele disse achando um absurdo ela pensar assim.

- Não gostou – ela colocou o carrinho em cima da cama dele. – Você gostou mais do presente da Tanya, tanto que os arrumou direitinho na cômoda e jogou o que eu te dei no chão.

- Mas eu... – Bella estava enfurecida e não o deixou terminar de falar.

- Você nem falou pra ela que eu sou sua namorada, não conversou comigo direito hoje, só ficou grudado nela o tempo todo. _Eu sou_ a sua namorada, eu_ sou_ sua melhor amiga e você me trocou pela _Barbie New York_ – a pequena tinha as bochechas vermelhas de raiva e os olhos brilhante com lágrimas. – Por que você não falou Edward?

- Bella, não te troquei por ninguém. Ela é a minha prima, eu não posso ignorar a Tanya, papai iria brigar comigo. Mas você fala de mim, e ficou o _tempo todo_ com o Jacob. Eu vi ele beijando a sua mão e a sua cara de boba quando ele fez isso, toda sorridente – o garoto puxava os cabelos já naturalmente bagunçados em pura frustração.

- Mas ele é o seu primo, ele veio falar comigo, ele quis brincar comigo e você quis brincar com aquela _Barbie_. E você não respondeu a minha pergunta sobre não ter contado que eu sou a sua namorada, então acho melhor não sermos mais namorados – o menino arregalou os seus grandes olhos verdes.

- O que? Não!

- Sim – a menina bateu o pé com birra – Não quero mais ser sua namorada Edward. Você deveria ter ficado comigo e não com ela. Mas agora você pode ser o namorado da Tanya – ela deu as costas pra ele como tinha visto no filme, fazendo seus cabelos voarem com a força.

- Mas você... eu... – ele apertou os lábios com raiva. – É claro, você está fazendo isso porque quer ser a namorada do Jacob – ela bufou virando pra ele.

- Você é um grande bobão Edward. BOBÃO. Também não sou mais a sua melhor amiga – Bella saiu do quarto correndo e quase esbarrou com Esme no corredor.

- Opa, querida... o que foi? Por que está chorando? – a mulher tinha vindo atrás do filho e da amiga para que eles fossem comer bolo.

- Tia Esme, posso ir para biblioteca ler? – ela coçou os olhos tentando não chorar mais.

- Claro meu amor, vem – segurou a mão da menina e desceu as escadas. – Vai na frente que eu já chego lá ok – Bella assentiu e Esme chamou Carlisle no canto. – Vai no quarto do Edward, aconteceu alguma coisa, a Bella saiu de lá chorando. Qualquer coisa estamos na biblioteca.

- Eu sabia que tinha algo muito errado com eles – o homem sacudiu a cabeça – Vou falar com ele – Esme sorriu para o marido e foi até a biblioteca onde encontrou Bella parada na porta.

Abriu a porta e Bella foi até a estante onde ficavam os livros infantis. Puxou O Pequeno Príncipe e foi para o sofá fofinho que tinha ali. Esme sentou ao lado dela e não deixou que ela abrisse o livro.

- Antes, você pode me contar o que aconteceu Bella? – a garotinha ainda tinha algumas lágrimas caindo e assentiu.

- Eu e o Edward brigamos, e não somos mais namorados e nem melhores amigos. Ele prefere a Bar... quer dizer a Tanya e o presente dela. Ele nem gostou do meu presente.

- Por que você acha isso meu bem?

- Porque ele jogou o carrinho que eu dei no chão tia Esme – ela fungou e limpou o rosto. – Ele não falou pra ela que nós éramos namorados e ficou o tempo todo com ela. Quis me culpar falando que eu fiquei grudada com o Jacob, mas não foi isso, ele me chamou para brincar, o Edward não.

- Entendo. Mas vocês tem que conversar meu amor e não brigar.

- Eu sei tia Esme, mas agora não adianta mais – Bella respirou fundo para parar de chorar e abriu o livro.

- Certo, você quer bolo de chocolate?

- Sim, por favor – ela sorriu fraquinho.

Esme saiu da biblioteca e encontrou o filho no meio do caminho com os olhos vermelhos e úmidos, segurando o carrinho que Bella tinha lhe dado. Ela sorriu para ele passando as mãos no seu cabelo dele.

- Converse com ela ta, não brigue – ela o aconselhou. – Venha eu vou pegar um pedaço de bolo e você leva pra ela pode ser? – ele assentiu e foram para a cozinha.

Logo ele voltou segurando firmemente o carrinho e o prato de bolo na outra mão. Entrou na biblioteca que estava com a porta aberta, olhando Bella sentada com um livro entre as pernas. Ela não o tinha visto, logo sobressaltou-se quando o viu sentando-se ao seu lado.

- O que você quer? – ela virou a cabeça fazendo seu cabelo cair como uma cortina entre eles.

- Eu trouxe bolo, mamãe mandou – Bella levantou o rostinho, que ainda estava um pouco molhado e não olhou para ele quando pegou o prato.

- Obrigada, agora já pode ir – Edward engoliu o nó na garganta pela rejeição.

- Mas eu quero conversar com você Bella – ele apertou mais o carrinho, agora em seu peito. Perto do coração.

- Conversar o que? Não somos mais namorados e nem amigos, nada nada – ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não vamos brigar Bella. Deixa eu explicar, por favor – a garota respirou fundo e fechou o livro. Virou para Edward e ficou surpresa quando viu que ele também tinha chorado.

- Tudo bem, explique.

Então ele contou tudo, dizendo que tinha colocado o carrinho em cima da cama separado dos outros porque era o mais especial, porque era dela. Tanya foi a ultima a sair do quarto, e talvez ela tenha derrubado o carrinho sem querer. Não que Bella acreditasse que a Barbie New York tinha feito ao _sem querer_, mas ficou calada. Seu coraçãozinho tinha dobrado de tamanho quando ele disse que o presente dela era o _mais especial._

- Me perdoe Bella, por favor, por favor. Eu não queria te deixar sozinha, mas Jacob _grudou_ em você como Tanya _grudou_ em mim. Você nunca deixou de ser a minha melhor amiga, e eu não falei que você era a minha namorada porque... – ele olhou para o seu colo não querendo enfrentá-la – porque eu estava com ciúmes do Jacob. Ele beijou a sua mão e você ficou sorrindo.

- Edward... quando Jacob beijou a minha mão eu achei diferente, porque tinha visto aquilo em filmes e achei legal. Mas ele não é o que você é pra mim Edward. Eu nem o conheço, ele não é o meu melhor amigo, ele não é você Edward.

- Então você me perdoa Bella? Eu realmente amei o carrinho que você me deu, é tão lindo – ele abriu a mão que segurava o carrinho e fitou-a com os olhinhos verdes esperançosos e brilhantes.

- Sim Edward, eu perdoo – sorriu para o garoto. – Vamos comer o bolo e ler?

Eles ficaram ali juntos por um tempo até que Carlisle os chamou para ir brincar na neve. Tinha um grande boneco de neve no quintal dos Cullen, o chão estava branquinho. Quando Tanya viu Edward com Bella, jogou os cabelos sobre o ombro e se aproximou dos dois.

- Vamos brincar na neve Edward? – ela bateu seus cílios como tinha feito mais cedo. Bella agora achava que ela parecia como uma _Barbie da Neve_.

- Desculpe Tanya, mas eu vou brincar com a Bella agora – a garota apenas levantou o seu queixo e nariz já muito empinado e saiu de perto dos dois sem dizer nada, caminhando até Jacob que estava fazendo uma guerra de bolas de Neve com os outros primos.

- Isso foi estranho – Bella comentou enquanto eles caminhavam até o boneco de neve.

- Super – ele concordou.

Eles brincaram sozinhos jogando bola de neve um no outro e depois ficaram mexendo no boneco de neve. Edward a olhou com atenção, suas bochechas e nariz com as lindas sardas estavam corados por causa do frio, seus lábios rosadinhos e pela primeira vez ele sentiu vontade de dar um selinho nela. Alguns de seus amigos da escola já tinha feito isso, Jacob disse que já tinha, mas ele não. Achava que Bella iria bater nele se tentasse.

- Hey, por que você está me olhando assim? – ela chamou atenção dela puxando o seu casaco.

- Assim como? – perguntou tentando não parecer nervoso.

- Assim, estranho – ela fez uma careta que para ele foi linda.

- Bella faltou uma coisa na nossa conversa. Você... você...

- Eu? – ele chutou a neve timidamente.

- Você quer voltar a ser a minha namorada? – a olhou sob seus cílios e ela estava sorrindo timidamente e assentiu.

- Sim eu quero – o abraçou apertado e ele tomou coragem para pedir mais.

- Bella eu queria te perguntar outra coisa.

- O que? – ela se afastou dele o olhando através dos flocos de neve que caiam.

- É que... bem... eu... estava pensando... mas... olha promete não me dar um chute? – Bella franziu a testa.

- Prometo, mas fale logo.

- Ta bom – ele respirou fundo – Eupossotedarumselinho?

- Hã? Fala devagar Edward.

- Eu posso te dar um selinho? – Edward praticamente sussurrou olhando para a garota sentindo suas bochechas queimarem.

- Oh – ela fez cara de surpresa. – Bem, eu não tinha pensado nisso. Mas... pode sim.

- Sério? – ele sorriu feliz e se aproximou mais dela.

- Aham, mas eu nunca fiz isso Edward.

- Nem eu – ele disse e se inclinou fazendo seus lábios gelados colarem nos dela por breve segundos. Eles foram interrompidos com Emmett e Rosalie cantando _"Edward e Bella juntinhos na neve se beijando sem parar..."_

Eles olharam para o chão envergonhados e escutaram as risadinhas dos adultos. Decidiram não fazer mais isso na frente dos outros e voltaram a brincar. Agora fazendo anjo na neve.

No final do dia, Renée e Charlie deixaram Bella dormir na casa dos Cullen e ela vestiu um pijama do Edward. Eles ficaram na sala até ser quase muito tarde e todos menos Alice e Irina, dormiram em um acampamento improvisado no chão da sala que Carlisle tinha montado. Bella e Edward dividiram a barraca e dormiram com suas mãozinhas juntinhas, e com sorriso no rosto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natal de 2007<strong>_

Edward segurou aquele pequeno carrinho nas mãos lembrando daquele dia. Depois disso eles terminaram seu namoro mais algumas vezes, mas nunca ficaram mais do que horas separados. Desde muito jovens já se amavam e sabiam que não podiam viver um sem o outro.

Bella entrou no quarto e o viu ali parado segurando o carrinho. Tiago estava em seu colo, animado com seu primeiro Natal, ele tinha apenas 10 meses, mas estava com seu pijama cheio de desenhos de gorrinhos de Natal.

- Feliz Natal papai – ela disse segurando o bracinho do filho de ria.

- Feliz Natal meu campeão – Edward se inclinou para dar um beijo na testa do filho. – Papai tem um carrinho para você, mas não pode colocar na boca – ele levantou o carrinho e Tiago disse coisas em sua lingua de bebê esticando a mãozinha.

- Eu lembro que quando nos mudamos para a faculdade você colocou esse carrinho bem guardado na casa dos seus pais dizendo que um dia o nosso filho ia ganhar de Natal. Aquele Natal foi uma verdadeira confusão – ela riu.

- Sim, por sorte Tanya nunca mais ficou grudada em mim – Bella rolou os olhos.

- É e casou com um carinha rico do Upper East Side. A Barbie New York com o Ken New York.

- Não fale mal do Riley – Edward sorriu para ela – Ele é legal, minha prima que é um caso.

- É eu sei. Hey Tiago, nada de colocar na boca – Bella tirou o carrinho todo babado com delicadeza da boca do filho. – Seu carrinho está tomando um banho de babá.

- Não tem problema, eu espero que ele não o mastigue, quem sabe ele não dê para o seu filho um dia.

- Como uma herança de família?

- Sim – Edward deu um beijo rápido nos lábios da esposa. – Agora o papai está com fome e quer comer.

- Seu esfomeado – Bella riu batendo nele de leve com o quadril. – Vamos preparar o nosso café da manhã de Natal.

- Sim, e depois trocar presentes – ele disse abraçando sua pequena família apertado. – Feliz Natal. Eu amo vocês.

- Feliz Natal. E nós também te amamos – ela respondeu aconchegando-se no marido e aquecendo-se com a risada do filho.

Entre panquecas de natal e presentes, eles tiveram a certeza de que suas vidas eram perfeitas assim, e o amor entre eles nunca iria acabar.

**~*FIM*~**

* * *

><p><strong>Ah terminei a Os um pouco tarde par ao Natal, mas o que importa é a intenção lol**

**Espero que tenham gostado da O/s, eu não sei se farei mais alguma coisa com os 2 dessa série de O/s, mas se tiver alguma idéia quem sabe eu faço.**

**Beijos e até **

**xx  
><strong>


End file.
